


The Love You're Born To Find

by bubble_bobb



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Muteness, Not Beta Read, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: He looks into his eyes, his gaze soft but eyebrows still knitted."Can I... see your wrist?"
Relationships: Choi San/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 143





	The Love You're Born To Find

**Author's Note:**

> Hello  
> This is not proof/beta read so I'm sorry for any mistakes, just pretend they're not there  
> I hope you enjoy  
> Tell me how you feel about it in the comments  
> Feel free to leave kudos  
> Take care and see you next time, ily
> 
> (Title: Dean Lewis: Be Alright)

The boy looks up with two books already in his arms, smiling. He wants more. Specifically the one on the top shelf, just slightly more forward than the other books. He wants it. He hasn't read anything by that author in years and he wants to go back to the good days where he was lost in those beautiful worlds.

From the corner of his eye he notices a figure coming to check out the books to his right and he turns his head to look. It's boy about his age, maybe older, a little shorter than he is and very cute in his opinion.

He looks back and shakes his head. He shouldn't even think about that. If his muteness wasn't enough, his social anxiety decided to join him on the journey of life as well when his lack of speech came into the picture. He hates it. He hates every second of it but what can he do, that's life for him now.

He looks to the side when his wrist begins hurting. Thinking it's because of the books he's clutching so close to his chest, he repositions them, frowning when it doesn't stop being painful.

He pulls his wrist away from the books and looks at it closely, the pulse beginning to hurt more and more around the inked letters. What's happening? It was never like that, well maybe just once but he brushed it off at the time. He shrugs, deciding on not paying attention to the pain and instead focusing on the book he wants.

He reaches up for it, the tips of his fingers brushing against it faintly. He exhales sharply, standing on his tip toes to try and grab it. He smiles victoriously when he gets it in his hand, the smile falling off when he realizes he isn't fully on the ground with his feet anymore.

His eyes widen when he hears loud footsteps coming towards him, mysterious arms catching him just before he hits the floor. That would have been a painful one for sure.

"Got you."

The person connected to the arms says, lifting him up and helping him back to his feet. He looks their direction, smiling politely. His heart skips a beat when he sees who helped him. The boy. The same boy who he thinks is very cute. He swallows thickly and bows his head, adding the wanted book to the ones already in his arms. The boy in front of him laughs quietly.

"That was close."

He says and San quickly nods, hoping to make up for his lack of words. He would thank him verbally and very happily but he can't. And he hates that.

"What's your name?"

San mentally curses, motioning to his mouth with a slight frown on his face. The boy stares at him in confusion before his eyes widen, an apologetic look replacing the questioning one he had just a second ago.

"Oh, are you mute?"

He asks and San quickly nods, a smile making its way on his face before it falls off again. What if this guy won't talk to him now because of this? What if he actually had a chance and his condition just ruined it? God, why is living so hard. The boy smiles again, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I'm Hongjoong."

He says and San's heart flutters. He frowns. Why is his body doing this? He stares for a while before an idea pops up in his head. He did this with most people so why not try and communicate with _Hongjoong_ as well. He knows sign language, obviously, but this is also a way so why not use it.

He hands him the books with a silent question and Hongjoong nods, taking them in his hands. San then pulls his phone out of his pocket, unlocking it and going straight to the notes.

Hongjoong looks at his screen curiously, making the younger boy smile and turn to make him see better. Hongjoong then watches as the boy types on his keyboard, letters slowly appearing on the screen.

 _San_.

He frowns and then looks up, locking eyes with the younger man. The frown washes away quickly and he smiles.

"San, is that your name?"

San quickly nods, adding a smiley face at the end on his name in his notes. Hongjoong chuckles.

"That's a very nice name."

He says and San feels his cheeks heat up, bowing his head to thank the other. He then turns to face Hongjoong fully, a shiver running down his spine when he sees the deep frown on his face. He shakily reaches out, placing a hand onto his shoulder to silently ask what's wrong. He looks into his eyes, his gaze soft but eyebrows still knitted.

"Can I... see your wrist?"

He asks hesitantly and San takes a moment before nodding. He rolls up his sleeve all the way to his elbow, turning his arm to show the inked words on his skin. His face turns in confusion when Hongjoong's lights up and he carefully, with trembling fingers, traces the letters.

"I found you."

He whispers and San frowns slightly. _What?_ Hongjoong then looks up, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He sighs.

"I don't mean to overreact but I think we're soulmates."

He says slowly as if he wants every single word to imprint on San's brain. The younger stares for a full minute before his eyes widen, realizing what Hongjoong just said. _No way._ How could they be soulmates? _Them_?

"I can't believe I actually found you."

Hongjoong whispers, voice shaky and eyes tearing up. San continues to stare, frozen in place and shocked. To his surprise Hongjoong doesn't seem to mind or care that he is mute, and that warms his heart. He reaches for Hongjoong's right hand, turning it when Hongjoong nods in agreement. He frowns, letting Hongjoong reposition the books he is still holding before turning his left hand. Nothing.

Does that mean they could actually be soulmates? Is that why his mark hurt when Hongjoong appeared? He's still confused but happy at the same time, if Hongjoong is actually his one and only he is more than happy to live like that. He looks up, the boy's eyes making his insides melt and blush creep up his neck and face.

"You're beautiful."

Hongjoong says, setting the books aside on an empty shelf. San squeezes his eyes shut, his stomach fluttering at Hongjoong's words.

"Can I take you out?"

San's eyes shoot open and he looks at Hongjoong in shock, feeling himself freeze again when the older takes his hands in his. The slightly shorter boy clearly panics from his reaction, his thumbs running over San's knuckles as a quiet apology for causing him to react this way.

"I-It doesn't have to be now, a-anytime you want, I w-want you to be comfortable."

He stutters and the younger's heart skips a beat. They keep their eyes locked and the taller swallows thickly, internally shrugging. Why not give it a try, if Hongjoong is really his soulmate they should have a good time. He slowly nods and Hongjoong's eyes light up again, sparkling under ugly lights of the library.

"Yeah?"

San nods again, a smile making its way on his face.

"Are you sure?"

Hongjoong asks, still searching for confirmation. San would think he's making fun of him but he can't bring himself to think that right now. He nods again, smiling wider and letting his teeth show. Hongjoong's eyes sparkle one last time before he pulls the younger into a tight hug, causing him to stumble a little.

"I'm so happy, Sannie."

Hongjoong mumbles into his shoulder and San's expression softens, his arms coming up to wrap around Hongjoong to embrace him back. He nuzzles his hair, sighing. He's happy too. He's beyond happy right now. He wants to say it, _I'm happy too_ , but the words don't come out. They're stuck in his throat, unable to escape.

"You're making me so happy already."

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to/Find me on Twitter? (ateezlvruwu) I'd love to be friends^^


End file.
